1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanning module and, more particularly, to an image scanning module with cooperating units discrete from each other.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A scanner (image scanning module) is an essential and popular computer peripheral device nowadays. The scanner transfers photographs, texts and pictures on a scanned object into digital image files.
In general, the image scanning module arranges all required devices, such as lens, lamp, reflectors, and mounting devices, in one single and integral unit. However, the designer has to use different types of lenses and charge-coupled device (CCD) due to different scanning resolutions required. And, different reflectors are also needed due to lenses of different optical traces used. Accordingly, it is inconvenient to develop or modify the moulds used to produce various types of scanner.
FIG. 1 illustrates the structure of an image scanning module according to the prior art. According to FIG. 1, the image scanning module includes a carriage 11, a cover 12, a lamp 13, a lens 21, a lens supporter 22, at least a reflector (not shown), mounting devices (not shown), a first alignment device 27, a second alignment device 31, a third alignment device 32, and a CCD 33.
FIG. 2 illustrates a functional block of an image scanning module shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the structure of the image scanning module is partitioned into two regions: a first region 1 and a second region 2. The first region 1 includes the carriage 11, the cover 12, the lamp 13, the lens 21, the lens holder 22, the reflector (not shown), and the mounting devices (not shown). The second region 2 includes the first alignment device 27, the second alignment device 31, the third alignment device 32, and the CCD 33. The original 10 to be scanned is disposed above the image scanning module before scanning.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in the conventional image scanning module, most devices, such as the cover 12, the lamp 13, the lens 21, the lens holder 22, the reflector, and the mounting device are arranged in the carriage 11 of the first region 1. Therefore, the structure inside the carriage 11 becomes complicated.
As described above, as the modification of image scanning module is required, the conventional approach configuring most components in one single and integral unit is not a good design. Accordingly, there is request to develop an image scanning module with a modulized configuration.